


【热血高校/芹漆】蜃気楼-七十二疑冢

by 72yizhong



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Kudos: 1





	【热血高校/芹漆】蜃気楼-七十二疑冢

【热血高校/芹漆】蜃気楼-七十二疑冢

[](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

#  [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

LESS is MORE.  
过激戌亥厨  
北极种太阳  
Fgo 咕哒玛修   
SA转移子博  
  
平均一个月产出达不到十篇以上，没有为自己cp贡献过300tag以上的弱鸡不要妄图和👴🏻对狙，谢谢

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/suspected-burial)
  * [投稿](https://www.lofter.com/contribute/suspected-burial/new)
  * [归档](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/view)
  * [栗受](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A0%97%E5%8F%97)
  * [南戌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%97%E6%88%8C)
  * [金枪](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E9%87%91%E6%9E%AA)
  * [胡霍](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%A1%E9%9C%8D)



© [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)  
Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【热血高校/芹漆】蜃気楼](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f116ef7)

◎『热血高校』同人，芹泽多摩雄×漆原凌  
◎突然想写的段子

蜃気楼

这场降雨来得太突然了，突然到芹泽多摩雄只来得及将烟在被打湿之前掐灭，却来不及给自己找一个避雨的地方。  
“啊啊，这衣服可是刚洗的……”芹泽在心底抱怨道，这时他想起漆原凌带着伞，正想去跟那位凤仙的狂战士蹭伞，刚转头就看到对方把伞收起来的样子。  
“喂！下雨了你为什么还把伞收起来啊！？”  
也许是雨水滑进了眼眶，漆原凌眨了眨眼睛，说：“喜欢下雨，不热了。”  
听惯了“老子就是不想打伞关你屁事”，面对漆原没有一个脏字的回答，芹泽有些不适应，但还是阻挡不了他把手伸向漆原：“你不用就先把伞借我。”  
漆原没有回答，安安静静地把伞递过去，芹泽将伞撑开，头上那一片灰蒙蒙的天空便被纯黑的伞面取代了。

芹泽想起铃兰凤仙之战结束的第二天，他去医院看还没出院的筒本，病房里禁止吸烟，两人干脆就背着护士翻窗跑到了外面。  
“你这脸……也是被凤仙那个长头发打的？”筒本叼着烟问，“叫什么来着？”  
“漆原凌。”芹泽答道。  
“对，漆原凌。他笑起来还挺好看的。”筒本突然来了这么一句，芹泽几乎以为他被打坏了，建议他去看看脑子。  
可是现在想起来，漆原确实应该是笑起来很好看的类型，只是芹泽的回忆里只剩漆原被自己踢翻在地的样子了。  
就像被人一脚踩折枝茎的花。

雨渐渐大了起来，水滴打在伞面上发出沉闷的声响，芹泽又转过一个路口，再走几步就到了他家，他看了一眼还跟在后面的漆原，伸手就把人拉进了门里。  
“在这儿等我。”芹泽说着，把伞收起来放在玄关墙角，然后走进只有房间。  
房间只有几叠的大小，在玄关就可以看清全貌，芹泽似乎正在找什么，漆原也不着急，就和自己的伞一起坐在了墙角。  
等待了片刻之后，什么东西被突然扔了过来，漆原下意识地接住了它，展开来看到是一条毛巾，散发着洗衣粉的味道。  
漆原似乎没有搞明白芹泽的用意，直到芹泽折回来他还在出神，直到手里的毛巾被一把夺掉才有点反应。他抬起头看向芹泽，视线却被盖上来的毛巾挡住。  
“擦擦头发啊你。”芹泽拿着毛巾在漆原的头发上揉来揉去，对方也就任他为所欲为，大半张脸在毛巾下若隐若现，看不见眼睛，只有薄薄的唇抿起一个弧度。  
他是在笑吗？这样的想法涌上芹泽的脑海。  
大概又只是幻觉。

  
2017-04-08  
1  
51

[#热血高校](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%A1%80%E9%AB%98%E6%A0%A1)

[#芹漆](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B9%E6%BC%86)

[#芹泽多摩雄](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B9%E6%B3%BD%E5%A4%9A%E6%91%A9%E9%9B%84)

[#漆原凌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BC%86%E5%8E%9F%E5%87%8C)

[#孝刚](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AD%9D%E5%88%9A)

  
[上一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f172a68)  
[下一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f0f95b7)  


评论 ( 1 )

热度 ( 51 )

  1. [](https://soldier86.lofter.com/) [斜月三星](https://soldier86.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://qiguia793.lofter.com/) [季久选手](https://qiguia793.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://yushuqing565.lofter.com/) [玉书卿](https://yushuqing565.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://lijianqiangjianli.lofter.com/) [sillybot](https://lijianqiangjianli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) [一无生还两别宽](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) [一无生还两别宽](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://hualug.lofter.com/) [花路.G](https://hualug.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://womengzuiku.lofter.com/) [我萌最酷.](https://womengzuiku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://esther876.lofter.com/) [esther](https://esther876.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wangxian749.lofter.com/) [安静的浮殊](https://wangxian749.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://tianlansebaitao.lofter.com/) [fht 喃](https://tianlansebaitao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) [煦卿](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) [煦卿](https://xuqing506.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://huifeidezhu028.lofter.com/) [神仙可爱孟鹤堂](https://huifeidezhu028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiaoyemaoxiangliangjun.lofter.com/) [猝死专业户](https://xiaoyemaoxiangliangjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) [贝尔芬格](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://daiyua780.lofter.com/) [北西的邶茜🔅](https://daiyua780.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://lin84251.lofter.com/) [霖](https://lin84251.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://hundundawang.lofter.com/) [山上的小木屋](https://hundundawang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://jee191yjy.lofter.com/) [此去经年￠](https://jee191yjy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://mon92.lofter.com/) [汤汤汤圆](https://mon92.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://faxiurock.lofter.com/) [法修ROCK](https://faxiurock.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://geqiandejing008.lofter.com/) [打菜籽喽](https://geqiandejing008.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://qiyuan958.lofter.com/) [狡童](https://qiyuan958.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://woaichirourou48215.lofter.com/) [克拉的星光兔子](https://woaichirourou48215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://roazl.lofter.com/) [樹蔭舆唐辛子](https://roazl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) [是阿诺啊yu](https://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) [是阿诺啊yu](https://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yata31.lofter.com/) [毒卡的大兄弟](https://yata31.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://lan90131.lofter.com/) [lan](https://lan90131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://qingzhiruchu552.lofter.com/) [无聊](https://qingzhiruchu552.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://qingzhiruchu552.lofter.com/) [无聊](https://qingzhiruchu552.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://shegui730.lofter.com/) [小蛇丸](https://shegui730.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://1991anny.lofter.com/) [annylvqh](https://1991anny.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://1991anny.lofter.com/) [annylvqh](https://1991anny.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://kitsunemusume44.lofter.com/) [kitsunemusume44](https://kitsunemusume44.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://wind7888.lofter.com/) [wind](https://wind7888.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) [垃圾无末日](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) [垃圾无末日](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://hallelujahzt.lofter.com/) [丘](https://hallelujahzt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://nmk-hahaha.lofter.com/) [表观奇迹](https://nmk-hahaha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://20171216.lofter.com/) [渣渣丧](https://20171216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://wushilan723.lofter.com/) [五十岚](https://wushilan723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://yattaman.lofter.com/) [鸡腿子](https://yattaman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://polygonww.lofter.com/) [Lucky Strike](https://polygonww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://lance1ot.lofter.com/) [Lancelot_](https://lance1ot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://amukitty.lofter.com/) [冰澈秀轩Yuki](https://amukitty.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://sayonara8.lofter.com/) [夢想之外](https://sayonara8.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  



End file.
